


The Demon You Know

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [247]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Claudia Stilinski, Evil Gerard Argent, Gerard Argent Dies, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Injured Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Possessed Claudia Stilinski, Warning: Gerard Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: The darkness of those pitch-black eyes of the woman, no demon, that gazed down at him, face twisted with terrifying anger Gerard Argent knew he’d made a horrible mistake.





	The Demon You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you think you want a story, little one? Well, get comfortable, and let us see what the muses will bless us with. 
> 
> This round of 15Minutes happened back in the early days of August, but the internet connection was dreadful and I was entrusted to post these stories once I was home, but I forgot to do it while also thinking I had done it. Pretty sure that without ItAlmostWorked! going of searching for a couple of these stories that these stories would’ve been deleted sooner or later, or been lost in other more unfortunate ways. But she caught on to my mistake and so here we are. 
> 
> Alright, attention! Everyone familiar with this series and the rules of it, head down to A SLIGHT CHANGE and the rest of you stay with me, the information that will follow might save you a lot of pain and confusion. This series is a small payment of sorts to my friends, each story is created with the bread crumbs of wishes they give me, and each tale is written under the time-limit of 15minutes. Once the time is over and done, the fic has to be handed over to them for a read, and then it will be shared with well you and others. These stories aren’t great, they are full of mistakes, bad grammar and typos are promised, as is bad storytelling, so if you can’t handle it then leave now and be at peace. However, if you think you can handle bad writing, then go on and head down to A Slight Change, since there’s still something you need to know. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE has come to play with this series, if only for this round, and that is a Theme has been added on to this disaster show. Not to worry, UnfriendlyRubyDragon still has the power to make her wishes known, and what she wanted was a possession fic, but not of Stiles’ being possessed but someone else, someone close to him (she wouldn’t say who, so I pretty much flipped a coin between a couple of characters), and she wanted this person to come to Stiles rescue while Gerard Argent had him in the basement.

When at my weakest, at my closest to being sucked back to the pit from which I’d crawled out of long before the flesh-bags ever built their first motorcar or created the printed word, back when men believed in many deities, I found the ruins of a woman who was as good as no more; her brain feeble, her mind already lost, body broken and dwindling, dying at agonizingly slow pace. This woman, a mother who no longer recognized or remembered the child she’d once called her own, suited my needs for that moment, and as I invaded the still living person who’d lost track of reality was easy even in my weak state, her mind was far too gone to even muster a proper fight.

When dressing myself in the flesh-suite that was Claudia Stilinski, I knew not what would follow. I’d imagined myself eventually finding a more attractive vessel or one that held some higher standing, I’d imagined myself to go on as I had done for centuries. My plan was simply to stay in the body for the time it took for me to regain my strength, and I had accepted I would have to spend that time with the husband and child of Claudia.

I found the reactions of the doctors and Claudia’s husband rather amusing as the dying woman suddenly began to get better, well enough to leave the hospital and return to her boring life, it was difficult for me not to laugh every time the word miracle was tossed around or when John thanked God for not losing his beloved wife. In John’s desperation to have his wife back, he became blind to the slight changes in the woman he’d loved since high school, and that blindness suited me well.

Figuring out John, his expectations of me was easy enough, the man was simple but he was also the sort of man who’d go to any length to protect those he loved which suited me well, since I was fairly certain that the brothers were aware that I had not been sent back to the pit I’d emerged from back in the day when mortals knew not how to banish me.

Now, the child wasn’t what I had been expecting, certainly the boy was a child and young at that, but the moment he stepped cautiously into my hospital room I felt it. I felt the power locked away inside his delicate body. To find that Claudia hadn’t been entirely wrong about her son not being normal, finding that the boy with pale skin and fragile bones wasn’t just another boring little human but a True Spark which was a pleasant surprise, and this little discovery proved incredibly useful for my recovery.

The ancient power of the child was rare, one I’d encounter only once before and I’d underestimated it back then, but I’d learned from my past mistakes. I was of course surprised that the power of this boy hadn’t already torn him asunder or brought ruin to the small town he called home, which was why I had assumed the power had been lost or harvested by someone stronger and greater than myself.

Unlike the father the child appeared genuinely wary of me, distrusting even, refusing to go near me, which appeared to upset the father more than one would expect and I played those cards well; it was easy to pretend to be genuinely upset over my so-called child not wanting to come near me, not allowing me to hug him.

Once John was finally able to take me home, I was finally able to help myself to the power the boy held, healing myself without permanently harming the child, draining some of his power at night when his small body finally dragged him down into a deep sleep. Keeping the child alive was a tactical move back in the beginning of my life as Claudia, there was no need to draw more attention to the small town than what Claudia’s sudden miraculous healing had done, but by the time my little Spark stumbled into the world of werewolves my reasons for keeping Stiles alive and healthy changed in ways that was unfamiliar to me.

For centuries I believed firmly myself incapable of loving or giving a damn about anyone aside from myself, but there was just something about the two Stilinski’s that made me question my own belief and the strange sensation that sat within my chest, the child grew on me as I grew on him and so by the time the elder Argent made his mistake I’d grown far too fond of my child. 

To say that I lost some control when John called me to tell me that Stiles had disappeared, gone missing, that would not be a lie but rather an understatement. The whole block suffered a power outage, even without the details of what happened before Stiles disappearance I just knew where to find my child and who had taken him. 

John’s promises that he’d find our son fell on deaf ears, as I started to make my way out of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, not giving a damn about all the lives that were lost due to my momentary loss of control. Dressed in my scrubs, I made my way to the Argents house, my mind already set on dispatching all who had touched my son.

For once I did not care whether or not my actions would draw undesirable attention, there was but one thought in my head and that was finding my child, and destroying those who had taken him.

The Argent house was familiar to me, since Christopher Argent and his demented wife settled in Beacon Hills, I had naturally kept a close eye on them and their daughter, for months I’d struggled not to burn the Argents alive in their beds, but there was a part of me that had become too cautious to do such a thing, but now that they had made a move against my son the gloves were off.

Making my way up to the house I did my best to keep my temperament under control, keeping my eyes very much human, I had no desire to cause chaos and destruction out in the open, preferring to do so within the house where the four walls of the building could and would contain most of my wrath.

Taking a deep breath, steadying my nerves and the sharp ice-cold power that pulsated beneath my skin, I moved to knock on the door that I could’ve so easily broken down by just touching it with the tip of a finger; hell, since feeding on the power of my son, I could’ve brought the whole damn house down with just the snap of a finger.

I gave the door a couple of light knocks doing my best to not reveal the rage in me as I sensed my little spark in pain and afraid, it didn’t take all that long before the door opened, revealing a tall man with broad shoulders and blue-eyes that were hunter-sharp.

Being twice the size of the woman standing before him, the man relaxed, having far too much faith in his own size and strength as well as the protections his master had no doubt placed around the house.

`Everything alright, mam? ´ the man asked, still oblivious to his demise. 

`No. ´ is the simple and true response I manage to give before the mask I’ve been wearing slips enough to reveal the true darkness of my being, and the man pales visibly as the brown eyes of the woman standing before him change, `everything isn’t alright. You have my Stiles. ´ 

The man opens his mouth to shout a warning, but before the words are even formed inside his thick skull, and long before his large hand had a chance to reach for his gun, I laid my hand on his forehead and poof the man was reduced to smouldering ashes.

Humming the ancient battle song, flicking my hand at each fool who came to see what was going on, each time causing another man and woman to turn to ashes, even their guns and ammo into melted puddles.

Back before I became a mother to a child with powers great, I could never have imagined myself able to turn men to dust in such a way, or have their weapons turn into puddles of metal. Briefly I did think of how powerful I could become if I just drained the spark from my child, but surprisingly the idea of rendering my boy lifeless did not sit well with me.

My thoughts on the change in me were interrupted as the daughter of Christopher Argent appeared at the top of the stairs leading upstairs, she looked genuinely surprised to see me and I’ll admit I did hesitate for a moment.

Allison was but a child, a child who had been in her grief so easily manipulated, and she was loved by the boy that was Stiles’ best friend. However, she was also the future of the Argent family, and she’d no doubt played a part in what had happened to my child, and most of all, she was a dangerous witness.

`You should’ve made better choices, little Argent. ´ I said, before continuing onwards, hearing the last gasp of the girl as she too fell into a pile of ashes.

Opening the basement door and descending the stairs, the sound of my child gasping for air and smelling his blood, I felt justified in my plans end the Argents.

`What? ´ was the first words the Gerard Argent said while the lights began to flicker, and as he dropped the now unconscious child of mine, one of the lights exploded.

Turning around to face me instead of continuing to do my boy harm, a confused frown appeared on the ageing man’s face, and as I did appear perfectly human for that small moment his reaction was reasonable. I could sense that the sight of me did not cause him to feel the amount of fear that lay in his future, there was however an uneasiness in him that came from being caught doing something he really shouldn’t.

`Mrs. Stilinski? ´ the old-hunter says as he recognizes the wife of the town Sheriff, and the mother of the son of said Sheriff, a child Gerard had beaten unconscious.

`You really shouldn’t have taken my son, Mr. Argent. ´ was my cool and calm response, and as came down the last few steps I glanced at the two betas bound and gagged, I took some pleasure in seeing the girl who’d struck my son with a piece from his own car.

`And you shouldn’t have come here, Mrs. Stilinski ´ the old man says during my moment of distraction and as soon as I turned my attention back to him, he fired his gun which I hadn’t noticed before, and with the skill of a man who’d killed many, he shot a bullet right between the eyes of the woman he believed human.

Certainly, the pain I felt at the bullet entering my skull and passing through my brain and then exiting through the back of my skill it wasn’t a pleasant experience, and neither was the short moment of darkness that trapped me for the brief moment it took for me to jumpstart the body once more, but the hilarious look on Gerard face once I was standing one more was worth it.

By the time I opened my eyes, and rose to my feet, the hunter had his gun aimed at the two betas.

`Oh, you really shouldn’t have done that. ´ I said with an air of disappointment, and I was rather unhappy since I would now have to do so much more work to clean-up the mess of tonight. Drawing the startled attention of Gerard Argent back to me, I moved towards him with slow steps of a cat ready to play with its prey.

Gerard’s mouth dropped open at the sight of me, and the two betas wore similar shocked expressions as the hunter, and I could understand the reaction of the three, after all you didn’t see a woman with a bullet hole in her head just walking around.

`You just continue to make mistakes tonight, Gerard. ´ I hummed while my eyes turned black as sin and the darkness in me began to seep out into the open, spreading from me like great shadows.

`What the devil. ´ the hunter breathes out before trying once more to put me down, but this time I was prepared and unwilling to play his silly game, and so one by one the bullets fired dropped at my feet.

`Oh, the devil, he’s got nothing on me now. ´ I grinned before moving towards my prey, who like a babbling fool pointed out the obvious.

`You’re not human. ´ all the while reloading his gun with shaky hands.

`Oh what gave it away? Was it the eyes? ´ I snickered before grabbing the barrel of the gun now raised once more towards me, in seconds the gun began to melt. The fear that appeared in those cold pale eyes was simply delicious.

Grabbing Gerard by the throat as he dropped the melted gun to the floor, I allowed the dark tendrils of fear and pain of the victims of my past seep into Gerard.

`You shouldn’t have gone after Stiles, ´ I told the man easily enough, allowing him to feel just how much this act had angered me, `I’ve grown rather fond of the boy, and you’ve hurt him. You’ve hurt my boy, and so now I will hurt you. ´ and before Gerard breaks and begins to scream in pain and horror, I decided to tell him the future of his bloodline.

`You’ll reunite with you family soon, I bet Allison is thrilled to see you as she suffers. Oh, and worry not, I’ll be sending dear Christopher down to you too. You can all play happy family in eternal torment. ´

Releasing my hold of the old-man, he collapses to the floor, convulsing and screaming, and if my son hadn’t been injured and in need of some medical attention, well, then I would’ve gladly grabbed myself a drink and watched the slow agonizing death, savoured it like a fine wine.

Turning my attention towards the two betas, I pondered for a moment what to do, kill them or let them go?

Moving closer to the two teens, flicking the electricity coursing through their bodies of with a flick of the wrist, I decided to give them a chance to do better in life.

`I’m going to let you two go, ´ and yes, that I did, `and I will expect you to run on home to your parents, and to never speak of what happened her tonight. If anything ruins my happiness, or the happiness of my family, I will come for you two and everyone you love, and I will make you watch them die. ´ and I would most definitely uphold my word on this.

Then as I untied the two, I felt a need to tell them to also give Derek Hale another chance as an alpha, reminding them to trust my son to right the fools head.

`Derek’s new to being an alpha, ´ I decided to say while picking-up my son, `and he’s a little bit damaged, but he’s got a good heart. ´ and the idiot did have a good heart, and that heart would get him killed if he wasn’t careful.

Then as I started towards the stairs, I couldn’t help but warn Erica from doing my son anymore harm, `Oh, and Reyes, it would be incredibly unwise for you to hurt my son in the future. I may not be all that human but he is. So, unless you want me to bring back your epilepsy, and make even far less pleasant than what it once was, you’d better be nice to my boy. ´

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I was thinking while writing this story, none. I panicked, because time was running out on me, and I just panicked. 
> 
> I’d like to think that now that Claudia’s secret is sort of out, and how Erica and Boyd are around him, that the wheels in his head start turning. Sure, his mom says he was found outside the hospital, but that just seems odd to him. It’s also strange how Gerard is gone, and maybe he figures it out before she kills Allison or maybe just before she makes a move to kill Allison and Chris; Stiles comes to their rescue, terrified he’s too late and also afraid of this person he’d thought was his mom, no, it is his mother and has been his mother for years now. 
> 
> Oh, God, what if he has to pick between Allison and Chris and this person that has been his mother for years? Or would she backdown? No, I don’t think she could backdown, not now that Chris and Allison know what she is. Oh my GOD is Stiles going to have to kill his mother?!   
Nope, I’m not going to think about this anymore, nope. I’m having a cup of tea and calming my nerves.


End file.
